


¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

by LarukuLawliet



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alcohol, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Party, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarukuLawliet/pseuds/LarukuLawliet
Summary: Asuka cumple veintiún años. Fubuki quiere celebrarlo. Asistir a un lugar como ese para la fiesta no es del agrado de Ryo y las cosas se salen un poco de control. Después de todo, Edo es un MUY buen amigo.





	¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola (:
> 
> Antes que nada quiero decir que yo soy muy fanática del Idolshipping, pero no podía sacarme la idea de escribir un poco sobre Ryo y Edo (que tienen bastante química, en mi opinión). ¿Y qué mejor manera para sacarme las espinita, que escribiendo un lemon sobre ellos?
> 
> La verdad es que estaba muy indecisa en si debía postearlo, pero mi mejor amiga me convenció de hacerlo. Y la verdad es que a mí también me gustó mucho el resultado final, aunque para lograrlo tuve que valerme muchísimo del OoC (que me escudaré en el exceso de alcohol para justificarlo). Además, mi amiga es psicóloga y me dio un analisis bastante detallado de cosas que yo ni había notado, así que, si alguien disfruta con ésto, pueden agradecérselo a ella ♥  
> De todas formas, creo que se puede disfrutar xD
> 
> Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!

**TÍTULO:** ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

 **STATUS:** One-Shot.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. A mí sólo me pertenece esta historia para la cual tomé prestados sus personajes.

 

**~ONE-SHOT ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?~**

   Ryo abrió los ojos con pesar. Por un momento, la luz le causó una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Se sentó lentamente, sintiendo el suave colchón en el que reposaba y entonces, tras un rápido vistazo a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, ese no era su apartamento.

   Kaiser tuvo un breve momento de pánico hasta que recordó que la noche anterior habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Asuka. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas que no estaban del todo claras en su mente y, por más que intentaba recordar, era casi como una mancha oscura en su memoria.

   Rememorar duró sólo un par de segundos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que esa no era su cama, no era su habitación, no era su departamento y ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba; o peor, _con quién_. Aquélla tampoco era la casa de Fubuki (había estado demasiadas veces entre aquellas sábanas como para no recordarlo) y estaba bastante seguro de que no era la casa de Asuka y Manjoume, ni la de Sho y Kenzan; quizá la de Juudai y Johan, pero estaba demasiado ordenado como para que ese fuera el caso. Ryo se esforzó por recordar un poco sobre la noche anterior, pero el movimiento al otro lado de la cama le formó un nudo en la boca del estómago.

   Con un rápido vistazo bajo las cobijas, comprobó que, en efecto, sólo llevaba puesto su bóxer. Necesitaba saber con quién demonios había pasado la noche anterior, pero estaba tan nervioso que no se atrevía a mirar; sobre todo porque, el impecable lugar, los colores de las paredes y ese embriagante aroma que emanaba de las sábanas, eran jodidamente conocidos para él.

 

   -Buenos días -la inconfundible voz de Edo Phoenix confirmó sus sospechas.

   -¿Edo? -preguntó Ryo mirando por fin a su lado.

   -Pareces confundido -dijo el chico en tono burlón-. No vas a decirme que olvidaste lo que ocurrió anoche ¿cierto? -había una enorme sonrisa característica de Edo que siempre decía “soy mejor que tú”. Ryo desvió la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y Edo soltó una suave risa. Luego, el chico de cabello plateado se puso de pie, confirmándole a Ryo que él también se encontraba prácticamente desnudo-. Iré a preparar un poco de café. Tal vez eso te ayude a tranquilizarte y refresque tu memoria -Edo sacó una playera de su cómoda y luego caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Ryo.

   -Espera, Edo -el legendario Kaiser de la Academia de Duelo, antiguo Hell Kaiser, el hermético Marufuji Ryo, por primera vez se enfrentaba a una situación completamente ajena para él, con un nerviosismo que le impedía formar enunciados claros en su cabeza. O mejor dicho ¿existía una manera para preguntar aquello sin sentir toda la vergüenza que le causaba el sólo pensar en hacerlo?-. Edo, ayer ¿nosotros...? -Edo entendió a la perfección lo que Ryo quería decir, pero sólo se limitó a sonreír y enarcar una ceja de manera sugerente para después salir del lugar.

 

   Ryo agradecía la soledad de la habitación, porque ahora sí que estaba sonrojado.

   Inspeccionó la cama con una rápida mirada, pero no parecía particularmente desordenada, salvo por el desastre normal de acostarse a tomar una siesta. Aunque eso tampoco quería decir que nada hubiese ocurrido entre los dos.

   Ryo se sentó, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y se forzó nuevamente a recordar el día anterior. Quizá debía comenzar por el principio para lograr entenderlo del todo.

 

 

_“Ryo había despertado al sentir cómo se sofocaba por la presión de cuerpo de Fubuki que ya se encontraba casi por completo encima de él. Trató de despertarlo moviéndose un poco, luego intentó llamándolo, incluso probó elevando un poco su voz, pero Fubuki tenía el sueño pesado._

_Luego de unos segundos que a Ryo le habían parecido minutos, la desesperación de Kaiser lo orilló a empujar a Fubuki fuera de la cama. Increíblemente, Fubuki solamente soltó un leve quejido y siguió roncando como si nada._

_Ryo rodó los ojos y se puso de pie para intentar despertar a Tenjoin. Pese a que prácticamente vivía más en casa de Fubuki que en su departamento, su sentido del respeto le impedía andar por ahí como si fuese el amo y señor del lugar. Suspiró con pesadez y rodeó la cama para obligar a Fubuki a despertar y así poder preparar el desayuno con la debida autorización del verdadero dueño de la casa._

_-Fubuki, despierta. ¡Fubuki! -intentó-. ¡Despierta de una buena vez! -un sonoro ronquido fue la única respuesta que obtuvo-. Tú sí que eres increíble... -murmuró, como si el chico pudiese escucharlo-, ¡quién debería estar molido hasta el cansancio soy yo! -decir en voz alta un comentario que evidenciaba que era Fubuki quien mandaba en la cama, le había puesto de mal humor (pues Ryo pocas veces lo admitía)-. ¡Despierta de una maldita vez, joder! -exclamó dándole patadas de fuerza moderada al aparentemente-costal-de-papas-inerte en el suelo, sin obtener resultados. Aquello, el enojo previo y el hambre casi le hacían perder los estribos-. ¡Fubuki ¿ya olvidaste que hoy es el cumpleaños de Asuka?! ¡Si no te levantas ahora mismo, se te hará tarde ¡Oh, “Deidad suprema organizadora de Fiestas”!! -exclamó con sarcasmo el título que Fubuki había autoproclamado como suyo._

_-¡La fiesta de Asuka! -dijo Fubuki, como si Ryo no hubiese estado llamándolo hacía diez minutos. El chico Tenjoin se sentó en el suelo y miró a su alrededor con desconcierto-. ¿Eh? ¿Qué hago en el piso? Sí que te encanta rudo ¿no Ryo? -dijo con una sonrisa que se acrecentó al notar el sonrojo disimulado con enojo en el rostro de Marufuji._

_-Yo te arrojé fuera de la cama para que te despertaras, imbécil -sólo Fubuki lograba sacarlo de sus cabales de esa manera. Aunque el resto del mundo no tenía por qué enterarse de las cosas que sucedían tras la puerta de la habitación de Fubuki (y para él era mejor que nadie conociera todas esas facetas de Ryo más que él)-. Y levántate, que se hará tarde -Fubuki se puso de pie y caminó hasta Ryo, abrazándolo por la cintura y uniendo sus frentes._

_-Aún hay un poco de tiempo -murmuró en un tono lascivo, mirándolo con intensidad a los ojos-. Me encanta causarte esas reacciones -dijo, mordiéndose un labio sensualmente._

_-D-Deja de decir tonterías y vamos a desayunar -dijo Ryo, temblando y tratando de separarse del fuerte agarre que Fubuki no soltó. No iba a admitirlo, pero estar así de cerca de Fubuki, siempre lo ponía nervioso; y siempre que el castaño le hacía esa clase de sugerencias, un placentero cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo hasta lugares que no debía mencionar._

_-¿Ya te dije que también me encanta cuando muestras lo tsundere que eres?_

_-De entre todas las palabras que podías haber elegido, no creo que “tsundere” sea una que me describa -respondió Ryo, rodeando el cuello de Fubuki con sus brazos y pegando sus cuerpos por completo. El chico sabía que iba a perder esa batalla, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan rápido._

_-Para mí lo es. Y no dejaré que nadie más se entere... -dijo Fubuki poniendo sus manos en el trasero de Ryo y apretando sus pelvis aún más-. Así que deja de engañarte a ti mismo, que puedo sentir perfectamente bien que tú también lo quieres..._

_Ambos se miraron un par de segundos y entonces comenzaron a besarse de manera salvaje”._

   Ryo sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar su mente de ese recuerdo que solamente le haría tener una importunada erección y prefirió levantarse de la cama para reunirse con Edo en la cocina (dondequiera que estuviera).

   Al levantarse, alcanzó a percibir su playera cuidadosamente doblada sobre una silla y decidió que quizá sería mejor ponérsela.

   Marufuji caminó por un amplio pasillo, siguiendo el aroma del café hasta una isla que dividía la pequeña cocina del comedor.

 

   -Por alguna razón me esperaba algo más. No creo que un departamento tan pequeño vaya con el “grandioso” Edo Phoenix -el departamento en realidad era bastante amplio, pero Ryo esperaba algo más excéntrico por parte de Edo.

   -Me gusta ser humilde -respondió el chico mientras vertía café en un par de tazas color blanco. Parecía que luego del shock inicial, Ryo había vuelto a ese cordial-casi-amigable trato que siempre llevaban. Era justo admitir que, luego del incidente con Yubel y gracias a todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos tratando de ayudar a volver a sus amigos y en la otra dimensión, ambos habían llegado a un nivel de entendimiento bastante curioso para cualquiera que los mirara, pero que de alguna forma se sentía extrañamente correcto. Luego de un par de años, también era justo decir que se habían vuelto amigos; lo cual era aún más extraño considerando que Edo sólo consideraba como amigos a Saiou y Juudai, así como Ryo sólo consideraba amigos a Fubuki, Asuka e igualmente a Juudai (aunque Edo sospechaba que Fubuki era “algo más” para el Kaiser).

   -Sí, se nota -respondió Ryo con un poco de sarcasmo, aunque en un tono bastante amigable.

   -¿Y ya te acordaste? -preguntó Phoenix con burla y una renovada sonrisa, mientras ponía las tazas en la mesa y se sentaba en una de las sillas.

   -Tal vez ese café me ayude -respondió Ryo tomando asiento frente a Edo.

   -¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? -preguntó Phoenix, sujetando la taza con elegancia y dando un pequeño sorbo.

   -Pues...

 

 

_“Si Ryo conocía a Asuka la mitad de lo que creía conocerla, estaba bastante seguro de que ella tampoco disfrutaría mucho de la peculiar locación que Fubuki había elegido para la fiesta. Y es que, rentar un club nocturno sólo para ellos le parecía un exceso. Además de que ese no era el tipo de lugar que acostumbraba._

_Fubuki había alquilado un lugar bastante decente (muy probablemente caro y nido de reunión de gente adinerada), “lujoso” y con un ambiente ameno. Contrario a lo que Ryo había pensado, Fubuki sólo había invitado a los amigos más cercanos de Asuka y la verdad era que la chica en verdad parecía estar disfrutando el momento._

_A pesar de eso, Ryo debía admitir que la música a niveles tan altos y el alcohol por todos lados no era su estilo. Y aquello era evidenciado por el hecho de que Ryo se encontraba sentando en la silla alta junto a la mesa circular más pequeña y apartada de la gente._

_-¡Vamos, Ryo! Baila conmigo -pidió Fubuki que ya estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol._

_-Sabes que yo no bailo, Fubuki -respondió monótono._

_-No seas un aguafiestas -dijo-. Lo que pasa en la fiesta, se queda en la fiesta -dijo medio en broma, medio en serio, pero no consiguió reacción por parte de Ryo-. Hazlo por Asuka -rogó con ojos suplicantes._

_-Asuka no va a disfrutar menos su fiesta si yo no bailo. Apuesto a que ni le interesa -fue su respuesta final._

_-Bueno -dijo Fubuki haciendo un puchero indignado, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la pista de baile._

_-El alma de la fiesta -dijo Edo, que recién había llegado a la celebración y luego de una rápida inspección, decidió que el mejor lugar para él era la mesa de Ryo._

_-Eres bienvenido a unirte a la celebración desenfrenada -respondió Ryo con aburrimiento, indicando con la mano la silla frente a él, invitando a Edo a sentarse. Si no fuera porque se trataba de la fiesta de Asuka, quizá ni siquiera habría ido._

_-Qué bien. Saquen el alcohol -dijo Edo, siguiendo la broma de Ryo._

_-No, gracias -dijo Ryo mirando a Fubuki bailar con un par de chicas (amigas de Asuka), con movimientos errantes debido al exceso de alcohol en sus venas. La escena le hizo rodar los ojos con fastidio. Si bien no había planteado el tener una relación con Fubuki, el chico Tenjoin ocupaba un lugar demasiado grande en el corazón del Kaiser, siendo uno de sus pocos amigos e irónicamente, la persona que mejor era capaz de entenderlo; por no mencionar todas esas noches de sexo que, si bien habían sido un poco extrañas al principio, ahora eran casi tan comunes y necesarias para ambos como respirar. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a dar el siguiente paso en la relación porque no deseaban tener un compromiso con alguien (Ryo porque le resultaba extraña-casi-alienígena la idea de entregarse tanto a alguien, además de que nunca había tenido esa clase de relación; y Fubuki simplemente porque deseaba seguir libre de ataduras que pudiesen arruinar el estilo de vida tan liberal que llevaba), así que Ryo creía que no tenía el derecho de sentir celos, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Por más que tratara de negarlo, hacía mucho que se había enamorado de Fubuki._

_-¿Eh? -preguntó Edo, extrañado ante el repentino cambio de humor en su acompañante. Siguiendo la mirada de Ryo hasta la pista de baile se topó con la evidente causa de enojo en Marufuji y sonrió con diversión-. ¿Celoso?_

_-Nunca -respondió Ryo tomando un par de shots de la charola de uno de los meseros y bebiendo uno tras del otro._

_-Creía que no bebías -comentó Edo notablemente sorprendido luego de todas esas pláticas que había tenido con Ryo en las que el chico se quejaba y despotricaba sobre cómo el alcohol volvía estúpidas a las personas._

_-No lo hago -respondió Marufuji, llenando el vaso que tenía enfrente con la botella de vodka que Fubuki había dejado en la mesa minutos atrás. Después de todo “¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?” se dijo a sí mismo y bebió todo el contenido casi en un trago._

_-¡Wow! Tranquilo, Ryo. No creo que debas... -dijo Edo, pero fue interrumpido por Juudai y Johan, que habían salido de ningún lugar aparente, con la respiración agitada y ligeramente sonrojados._

_-¡Hey! Hola, chicos -saludó Juudai. Edo prefirió evitar preguntar el porqué de su estado._

_-Hola, Juudai -respondió Edo. Marufuji sólo asintió con la cabeza y se bebió de golpe el que, Edo creía, era el tercer vaso._

_-¿Qué hacen tan apartados de las personas? -pregunto Johan con una sonrisa. Edo envidiaba la ignorancia del chico al no saber que estaban presenciando el comienzo de lo que, seguramente, terminaría en un completo desastre._

_-Siendo los amargados que todos creen que somos -respondió Ryo sintiendo un repentino mareo y un poco de dolor de cabeza. Johan lo miró extrañado, sin saber que el tono de enojo en la voz del Kaiser se debía a que acababa de recordar la reciente conversación con Fubuki._

_-Cálmate, Ryo -dijo Edo en tono de advertencia, poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico. Juudai y Johan intercambiaron una mirada extrañada. Ryo miró fijamente a Edo, pero al final decidió que el chico tenía razón y suspiró derrotado._

_-Tienes razón, lo siento -luego se giró hacia Johan-. Lo siento, Johan. Estaba molesto y me desquité contigo._

_-Descuida -respondió el chico con una sonrisa._

_-¿Y cómo les ha ido? -preguntó Edo al recién llegado par. Juudai se sonrojó ligeramente y habló._

_-Johan y yo creemos que tal vez sea hora de profundizar nuestra relación -admitió el castaño desviando la mirada._

_-¿Te refieres a... -comenzó Edo- bondage? -completó a manera de broma. Ryo escupió ligeramente lo que bebía, mientras que Johan y Juudai se sonrojaban fuertemente ante la imagen mental que tuvieron el uno del otro en dicha situación._

_-No quería saber eso -dijo Ryo mientras Edo reía._

_-¡C-Claro que no hablo de eso! -dijo Juudai-. Aunque, ya que lo mencionas..._

_-Nop -respondió rápidamente Johan, sabiendo con exactitud lo que su novio estaba a punto de sugerirle. Edo rió aún más ante la innegable química que había entre ellos. Juudai se aclaró la garganta y miró a sus amigos lo más serio que pudo._

_-Yo me refería a que quizá sea hora de pensar en comprometernos -dijo el castaño con solemnidad mientras sujetaba la mano de Johan y la acariciaba con el pulgar. Johan miró a Juudai con ojos soñadores y una ternura que Edo nunca antes había visto._

_-¡Qué bien! Me alegro por ustedes -dijo Phoenix._

_Ryo permaneció en silencio un momento. Se preguntaba cómo era que Juudai y Johan, siendo mucho más jóvenes que él, se estaban planteando seriamente el casarse en un futuro ya no tan lejano y él ni siquiera era capaz de consolidar una relación con Fubuki, a quien conocía desde hacía muchísimos años._

_De pronto sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón y sin pensarlo se zampó dos vasos más de sólo-Ra-sabe-cuánto alcohol”._

   -Recuerdo a Juudai y Johan hablando sobre compromiso o algo así -admitió Ryo luego de un gran sorbo de café y sonrojándose ligeramente al recordar la tonta broma de Edo.

   -Muy bien. Vas bastante bien -elogió Edo como si se lo estuviera diciendo a un bebé que apenas comenzaba a aprender a colorear. Ryo lo miró mal y rodó los ojos-. Recuerdas bastante más de lo que creí.

   -Aún no es suficiente como para recordar por qué demonios me encuentro en tu casa.

   -La respuesta a eso es que eres un impulsivo, irresponsable, aprovechado, gorrón -respondió Edo burlón. Ryo estaba molesto, pero luego de recordar un poco lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, probablemente debía admitir que Edo tenía razón.

   -Sí, bueno. Además de lo obvio -dijo desviando la mirada con enfado.

   -¿Entonces no recuerdas que me besaste?

   -¿Que hice qué? -preguntó un consternado Ryo, volviendo la mirada hacia Edo. Pese a que el chico sonreía con superioridad, nada indicaba que estuviese mintiendo. Y entonces Ryo tuvo que asimilar que aquello era una verdad-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

   -Piensa un poco. Sé que lo sabes -respondió Edo, completamente firme en su postura de no contarle nada a Ryo (salvo por la enorme pista que acababa de darle). Ryo rodó los ojos con fastidio y dijo:

   -Bien -su mente volvió al recuerdo de Juudai y Johan...

 

 

_“-¿Ryo, estás bien? -preguntó Juudai al ver al chico bebiendo vodka como loco._

_-Claro que lo estoy -respondió Marufuji, aunque su voz se escuchaba notablemente aturdida. Johan y Juudai intercambiaron una mirada y luego miraron a Edo con preocupación. El de cabello plateado sólo pudo encogerse de hombros._

_-¿Y cómo va todo con Sho? -preguntó Johan para cambiar el tema._

_-Su carrera profesional va muy bien -respondió Ryo-. Tan bien que ahora quiere comenzar a “ser más independiente” -dijo, repitiendo las palabras de su hermano menor._

_-¿Independiente? -preguntó Edo con genuina curiosidad._

_-Sí. Ahora está rentando otro departamento para saborear su independencia -dijo Ryo y, aunque hablaba de un tema bastante admirable para los oyentes, él parecía más bien cabreado-. O mejor dicho, dejó de vivir conmigo para poder irse a vivir con Kenzan -escupió molesto. Y ahí estaba la razón._

_-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó Edo nuevamente. Tal vez Juudai y Johan pensarían que era un inmiscuido, pero él sabía que se preocupaba genuinamente por Ryo._

_-Hace un par de meses -respondió Ryo. En ningún momento había dejado de beber alcohol, Edo lo había notado._

_-Ryo... -murmuró Edo, preocupado de que, recordar ese hecho, hiciera que Ryo bebiera aún más._

_-¡Está bien! De todas formas yo casi nunca estoy en ese lugar. Prácticamente vivo con Fubuki -dijo, aunque rodó los ojos ante la mención del último-. ¿Saben qué? Creo que quiero ir bailar un poco –dijo, poniéndose de pie._

_Ryo tomó la botella en una mano y caminó trastabillando hasta la pista de baile. Más concretamente, hasta Fubuki. Aunque en el camino chocó ligeramente con Misawa, quien bailaba con Tanya._

_Los tres chicos que se habían quedado en la mesa estaban notablemente preocupados por él. Observaron a Ryo llegar hasta Fubuki, mover de un tirón a la chica que bailaba con él y rodearle el cuello al castaño con sus brazos para comenzar a bailar con él. Aquella escena era muy extraña, pero antes de que siquiera alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo, un par de voces los interrumpió._

_-¡Aniki! -exclamaron a la par Sho y Kenzan, quienes se acercaron alegremente a la mesa._

_-¡Sho! ¡Kenzan! -exclamó Juudai con alegría, olvidando momentáneamente a Ryo-. Así que ahora viven juntos, ¿eh? -preguntó Juudai, tan directo como siempre. Ambos chicos tuvieron un ligero rubor en las mejillas._

_-Estoy tratando de independizarme de mi hermano -respondió Sho._

_-Eso es genial, Sho. Me alegro por ti -dijo Juudai con una sonrisa-. Aunque ¿no está Ryo un poco molesto por eso?_

_-¿Por qué crees que nos acercamos hasta que se fue? -respondió Tyranno con otra pregunta. Juudai soltó una carcajada-. No me puedo acercar a él sin sentir un aura asesina y demoniaca a su alrededor._

_-Bueno, eso es lógico considerando que te estás tirando a su hermano -comentó Edo, veinte veces más directo que Juudai._

_-¡E-Ese no es el caso! -exclamaron ambos chicos al instante completamente rojos. Edo suspiró y dijo:_

_-Tal parece que las relaciones de todos progresan bien ¿no?_

_-Eso creo -respondió Johan._

_-¿Relación de quién? -preguntó Sho mucho más tranquilo._

_-Juudai y Johan, Kenzan y tú... -respondió Edo._

_-Asuka y Manjoume, Misawa y Tanya, tu hermano y Fubuki... -completó Johan._

_-¿Fubuki y mi hermano? -preguntó Sho con desconcierto._

_-Sí ¿qué acaso no están juntos? -preguntó Edo aún más desconcertado._

_-No -la respuesta fue tan tajante que todos (incluido Kenzan) lo miraron como si de pronto una raíz hubiese comenzado a brotar de su cara._

_-¿Es en serio? -preguntó Juudai._

_-Pero yo creí que... -continuó Johan_

_-Sé que es obvio que se gustan, incluso sé que todos sabemos que han tenido sexo -comentó Sho notoriamente avergonzado de tener que hablar de la vida “privada” de su hermano-, pero hasta donde yo sé, ellos no han formalizado nada._

_-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Kenzan._

_-¡Claro que estoy seguro! Mi hermano seguramente me contaría algo tan importante -se defendió el de gafas._

_-Bueno, conociendo a Ryo... -dijo Edo. Sho suspiró con derrota._

_-Yo también lo dudaba un poco -confesó Marufuji-, así que le llamé a Asuka para preguntárselo a ella. Si nii-san no me lo había contado, quizá Fubuki-san sí se lo habría dicho a ella._

_-¿Y? -preguntó Tyranno._

_-Asuka me dijo que ella también había pensado lo mismo que yo, así que le preguntó a su hermano. Y él le respondió que Ryo era sólo su amigo (con beneficios), pero que tener que deberle lealtad a una sola persona no iba para nada con el gran Tenjoin Fubuki._

_-Ah... -dijo Phoenix cayendo en cuenta de la situación. Ahora entendía el porqué de las acciones de Ryo, aunque quizá le habría sido un poco difícil de deducir si Ryo no le hubiese contado tantas cosas como hasta ahora. Edo siempre dio por hecho que ellos eran pareja, así que nunca preguntó por la supuesta obviedad._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Edo? -preguntó Juudai con curiosidad._

_-Nada. Sólo que acabo de obtener una información muy buena -dijo, sonriendo con astucia-. Ya regresó._

_Edo se puso de pie y caminó hacia Ryo. En cuanto obtuvo la nueva información, comenzó a formular un plan para ayudar a su amigo. No estaba completamente seguro de querer cederle a Ryo a alguien como Fubuki, que ni siquiera consideraba los sentimientos del chico por aferrarse a su vida de libertinaje. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que Ryo sería feliz si tuviera una relación con Fubuki._

_Estaba a punto de llegar a la pista de baile cuando sintió una mano tomarlo por la muñeca. Al mirar a quien lo sujetaba, se topó con Austin O’Brien._

_-Mejor olvídalo -dijo O’Brien-. Sé lo que planeas. Y no creo que salga como tú crees -no había ninguna clase de amenaza en su voz._

_-¿Estabas espiando?_

_-Los escuché por casualidad -dijo-. Y mejor no hagas lo que creo que harás, Edo -debido al incidente con Yubel, O’Brien le había tomado cierto aprecio a Edo y Ryo._

_-Sólo quiero ayudar a Ryo -confesó Phoenix._

_-Esa no es la manera._

_-Quizá. Pero ¿qué podemos perder? -dijo Edo despreocupado-. Lo peor que puede pasar es que esos tontos no reaccionen y yo me quede con Ryo, que no estaría nada mal -dijo en su acostumbrado tono socarrón._

_-¿De verdad crees que sería mejor para Ryo estar con quien no lo quiere, que estar con quien finge que no lo hace?_

_-¿Y quién dice que no lo quiero? -respondió Edo en tono retador. O'Brien lo soltó ante el impacto de lo que acaba a de escuchar._

_-Edo... -el aludido dio media vuelta hacia Ryo._

_-Tal vez debas dejarlo -Jim se paró junto a Austin-. Sucederá whatever tenga que pasar. Después de todo, las cosas always siguen su curso -dijo tomando la mano de O'Brien con cariño-. ¿O no?_

_-Tal vez -dijo devolviendo la sonrisa, aunque su semblante era más de preocupación._

_Edo sabía que entre ese par siempre hubo algo extraño, pero por ahora prefería alcanzar a Ryo que ponerse a pensar en O'Brien y Jim"._

   -Tengo un vago recuerdo de haber estado bailando con Fubuki -dijo Ryo-. Por favor dime que esa parte no ocurrió.

   -¡Oh! ¡Sí que ocurrió! Fue muy divertido, por cierto. Pero en realidad está bastante cerca de lo que te dije.

   -¡Por Ra! Ahora no sé si de verdad quiero saber qué pasó.

   -Pues en realidad a mí me da igual si lo recuerdas o no. Al fin y al cabo, quien quiere saberlo eres tú, porque yo recuerdo cada parte.

   -Entonces dímelo.

   -Podría hacerlo, pero ¿en dónde estaría la diversión en eso? Además, yo sé que lo recordarás si te lo propones -Edo esperaba que, lo que sea que ocurriera en el corazón de Ryo, a partir de la noche anterior, debía ser sólo su decisión y él no interferiría más en eso.

   -¡Ah! ¡Espera! Comienzo a acordarme, ya que pensaba en la pista de baile. Aunque creo que ya me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar -dijo, frotando su sien con los dedos.

   -Eso en realidad es normal. En verdad bebiste demasiado anoche.

   -Y me odio por eso -contestó Ryo.

   -Y nunca te dejaré olvidarlo. Así como ya te olvidaste lo que ocurrió anoche -molestó.

   -¿Sabes qué? ¡Me rindo! Abusaré más de tu hospitalidad y tomaré una ducha para poder irme a casa -Ryo se puso de pie tan rápido que un fuerte mareo lo hizo tropezar. Edo se levantó rápidamente y alcanzó a atraparlo, sujetándolo con fuerza, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y apoyando la otra mano en el pecho de Ryo. La situación se sentía extrañamente familiar para Kaiser.

 

 

_"Ryo llevaba un rato bailando con Fubuki, sin que le importara verdaderamente lo que podían decir las personas sobre él. Fubuki parecía estar pasándosela más que genial, disfrutando el logro de haber desbloqueado una nueva faceta de Ryo; aunque poco sabía de la razón por la cual Ryo se encontraba ahí, en ese preciso momento, bailando con él._

_-¿Quién se cree? -dijo una chica a sus espaldas._

_-Alguien que de verdad no sabe en lo que se metía -respondió su amiga._

_Ambos chicos las ignoraron, disfrutando completamente de aquel extraño suceso que muy probablemente no se repetiría jamás. Al menos hasta que una de las chicas tiró del brazo de Fubuki, obligándolo a mirarla para poder plantarle un beso, con lengua incluida._

_Ryo miró la escena estupefacto. Al cabo de unos segundos, la chica dejó ir a Fubuki y miró a Ryo con superioridad. Fubuki también lo miró, aunque había pánico en su mirada. Ryo los miró perplejo por un par de segundos más y al final, frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta para alejarse de Fubuki._

_-¡Ryo, espera! -pidió Fubuki con desesperación. Al final, consiguió pescarlo del brazo._

_-¡No! No pienso seguir esperando por ti, Fubuki -dijo Marufuji molesto._

_-¿De qué hablas, Ryo?_

_-De que ya me cansé de todo esto. Creo que después de todo, sólo soy yo quien espera algo de todo esto..._

_-Pero esa chica me besó a mí, no yo a ella._

_-¡Ah! Pues esa sí es una novedad. Usualmente eres tú quien se las lleva a la cama. ¿O debería decir “quien NOS lleva a la cama”? -Fubuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de Ryo._

_-Ryo ¿de qué hablas? Sabes que tú no eres como ellas. Para mí eres especial._

_-¿De verdad? Porque no te hace sentir muy especial compartir la cama con otras tres chicas a la semana. ¿O lo dices acaso porque yo sí soy tu “amigo”?_

_-Yo jamás he llevado a nadie que no seas tú a mi casa._

_-¡Uff! ¡Sí! Qué gran privilegio -dijo con sarcasmo-. Pero ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy molesto, si tan sólo somos amigos. Eso siempre me ha quedado muy claro -Ryo dio media vuelta nuevamente, pero Fubuki lo sujetó aún más fuerte._

_-Ryo, por favor. Espera... -Ryo lo miró y había dolor en sus ojos._

_-Lo siento, Fubuki. Pero ya no puedo hacer más eso -su tono de voz era más suave ahora-. Aunque descuida, de verdad que sí podemos seguir siendo amigos. No quiero perder eso sólo por haber tenido un amor no correspondido. Me importas demasiado -Marufuji miró la mano que aún lo sujetaba-. Ahora te pido que, por favor, me dejes ir._

_Fubuki estaba completamente impactado por las palabras de Ryo. Muy en el fondo, él sabía que Ryo se sentía así; él mismo se sentía igual y sabía  hacía ya un tiempo que se había enamorado de Marufuji, aunque le aterraban lo enormes que parecían todos esos sentimientos que le embargaban cada vez que se encontraba con Ryo. Fubuki nunca había sentido algo así por nadie y, de alguna manera, convenció a Ryo de que fueran “amigos con beneficios” con la esperanza de que todo eso pasara una vez que tuvieran sexo; pero más allá de eso, tener un contacto tan personal con Ryo que sabía que nadie más tenía, le había hecho enamorarse aún más de él._

_Por alguna razón había dado por hecho que las cosas se mantendrían así por siempre y así no tendría que afrontar lo que sentía. Y entonces iba Ryo y le decía todo eso._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Fubuki sintió miedo. Muchísimo miedo. Estaba aterrado. Y estaba aterrado de poder perder a Ryo._

_-No. No puedo._

_-Por favor, Fubuki. No lo hagas más difícil -dijo Ryo soltándose del agarre de Fubuki, que era tan fuerte que lo hizo tropezar. Ryo sabía que caería al suelo y era inevitable; después de todo, había bebido demasiado alcohol y su cuerpo estaba tan lento que sabía que no le respondería como él deseaba. Sin embargo, alguien lo sujetó con fuerza._

_-¡Hey! Con cuidado -dijo Edo con una sonrisa. Ryo lo miró y había tanta tristeza en su mirada que, por un momento, Phoenix se quedó sin palabras, devolviendo una preocupada mirada al chico._

_-Edo, por favor, sácame de aquí -pidió Ryo. Phoenix dejó de percibir su alrededor; por un momento sólo eran él y Ryo, un Ryo tan vulnerable ante él que lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse ligeramente en puntillas y besarlo con ternura, como esperando que eso borrara toda la tristeza de su mirada._

_-Muy bien. Vámonos de aquí -dijo y ayudó a Ryo a caminar hasta la entrada del lugar, en donde se encontraron a Asuka con mirada de preocupación._

_-Asuka, lo siento -dijo Ryo-. Sé que es tu fiesta, pero no me siento muy bien, así que me iré -la chica no se atrevió a decirle que había presenciado a lo lejos toda la escena en la pista de baile, aunque no había escuchado lo que decían-. Feliz cumpleaños._

_Asuka sólo asintió con comprensión. No podía decir que no entendía cómo se sentía Ryo pues, después de todo, ella y Sho sabían mejor que nadie todo lo que había estado ocurriendo entre sus hermanos._

_La chica miró a Ryo y Edo subir a limusina de éste último cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la tomó por los hombros._

_-¡Asuka! ¿Viste hacia dónde se fue Ryo? -preguntó Fubuki._

_-Se fue con Edo en su limusina -Fubuki chasqueó la lengua con desesperación._

_-Tal vez Juudai sepa en dónde vive Phoenix._

_-Aunque Juudai lo sepa, ¿qué te asegura que estén ahí? -preguntó Asuka ligeramente molesta con su hermano, aunque cambió su rostro a uno de preocupación al notar lo triste que se veía Fubuki-. ¿Hermano, qué ocurrió allá?_

_-¡Asuka, soy un idiota!_

_-Y uno muy grande -dijo Sho cruzando los brazos notablemente enfadado. Aunque no era muy común ver al chico así de molesto”._

   Ryo se sonrojó con fuerza y se apartó bruscamente de Edo. Edo lo miró extrañado, aunque después sonrió ampliamente.

 

   -Parece ser que ya te acordaste de algo.

   -Dijiste que yo te besé, pero fuiste tú quien me besó en la fiesta -se quejó Ryo.

   -No recuerdo haberte dicho que tú me besaste _en la fiesta_ -recalcó Edo.

   -¡Oh, Ra! ¿Entonces...?

   -No te lo diré -respondió Edo.

   -Bueno, suficiente de esto. Ya no me interesa -dijo Ryo, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición-. Sólo tomaré esa ducha y me iré de aquí

   -La puerta dentro de la habitación. Ya sabes, esa en la que despertaste sin recordar nada -molestó nuevamente.

   -Gracias -respondió Ryo con sarcasmo y se encaminó hacia la habitación.

   -¡Hay toallas limpias en la repisa del baño! -gritó Edo a la distancia.

 

   Ryo entró a la habitación y de inmediato se sintió un poco incómodo. Algo en su interior parecía gritarle que en aquel lugar había pasado exactamente lo que él creía, pero no quería creerlo.

   Caminó con rapidez hasta el baño, evitando mirar la cama, pero al entrar, la sensación de vergüenza lo llenó aún más.

   No estaba muy seguro de por qué se sentía así, pero prefirió evitar pensar en eso. Tomó una de las toallas, se quitó la ropa y entró a la ducha. Se encontraba de frente a la pared en donde veía las llaves del agua y, sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la llave que indicaba que saldría agua caliente si la accionaba.

   El agua salió fría los primeros segundos, pero lentamente comenzó a calentarse. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, Ryo abrió un poco la llave fría para nivelar un poco la temperatura.

   Cuando el agua alcanzó un equilibrio lo suficientemente agradable para su cuerpo, Ryo se dispuso a ducharse rápidamente para poder irse de ahí sin más percances. El sonido del timbre le indico que quizá eso ya no sería posible.

   Si de igual manera se iba a enfrentar a una situación incómoda, mejor pronto que tarde ¿no? Así que comenzó a buscar el shampoo para salir de ahí rápidamente, pero al mirar a su alrededor, fue como si la última pieza el rompecabezas apareciera justo frente a él.

 

 

_“Edo arrastró como pudo a Ryo hasta el baño. El chico estaba tan ebrio que no podía mantenerse en pie._

_-No te muevas, que me haces más difícil el trabajo -dijo Edo._

_-Edo ¿tú me quieres? -preguntó Ryo, que acababa de ser sentado en la tapa del excusado._

_-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -cuestionó Edo, que había sido tomado por sorpresa. Aunque se concentró en tratar de quitarle la ropa a Ryo._

_-Tengo muy pocos amigos ¿sabes? -explicó Ryo con la lengua entorpecida por el alcohol-. Yo sí te considero mi amigo, Edo. Pero a veces creo que mi personalidad no es muy buena._

_-¿Qué te lo dice? ¿Es tu alegre sonrisa diaria o tu amable mirada? -bromeó._

_-Creo que mi carácter tolerante -continuó la broma._

_-Pero ya, hablando en serio -dijo Edo-. Yo también te considero mi amigo. Y en realidad me gusta tu forma de ser -Phoenix evitaba mirar a Ryo, quien ya estaba completamente desnudo. No podía negar que Ryo era muy atractivo, pero pensar en su musculoso torso no le serviría de nada en ese momento-. Ahora, espera aquí mientras te consigo un cambio de ropa para que puedas ir a dormir, que buena falta te hace._

_Edo se llevó la ropa de Ryo y la dejó doblada sobre una silla en su habitación. Buscó un poco de ropa, aunque no sabía si Ryo podría usarla, pues él era bastante más alto que Edo._

_Tomó la ropa más grande que encontró y volvió rápido al baño, pues no quería dejar solo mucho tiempo a un ebrio Ryo._

_-Bienvenido -dijo Ryo como si estuviese en su casa y Sho acabase de llegar de uno de sus duelos._

_-¡Vaya! Jamás me había sentido como en casa en mi propio baño -dijo._

_-Pues ahora sí -respondió Ryo._

_-Dame un segundo -dijo Edo, remangando su camisa y abriendo la llave de agua caliente. La dejó fluir un par de segundos y después metió la mano para comprobar si ya se había calentado, luego abrió un poco el agua fría para nivelarla y cuando estuvo aceptable para él, se giró hacia Ryo._

_-Ahora ven. Necesitas un buen baño -dijo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie-. Aunque te vendría mejor un buen baño de agua fría, prefiero que te relajes y te duermas a tener que lidiar con el ebrio tú._

_-Gracias -respondió Ryo con sarcasmo, perdiendo el equilibrio casi en cuanto entró a la ducha._

_-¿Crees poder aguantar tú solo en pie?_

_-Sinceramente no -admitió Ryo._

_-Bien. Te sujetaré, pero nada más. Que no soy tu mamá para andar tallándote la espalda._

_-¿Edo? -Ryo había utilizado un tono parecido hacía no mucho, así que Phoenix sabía que se venía otra pregunta de “crisis existencial”._

_-Dime._

_-¿De verdad no soy una persona con la que vale la pena tener una relación? ¿O es que sólo soy muy tonto por hacerle caso al mismo idiota durante tantos años? -preguntó-. Fue mi culpa por enamorarme de mi mejor amigo ¿no?_

_-Ryo -Edo suspiró-. La verdad es que no quiero decirte esto, porque no creo que Fubuki te merezca, pero lo cierto es que Fubuki también está enamorado de ti, aunque es muy idiota como para admitirlo. Y lo siento por él, porque se pierde de tener a una persona tan genial como tú -intentó animarlo._

_-¿Fue por eso que me besaste? -de nuevo, las preguntas de Ryo lo tomaron por sorpresa._

_-Sí y no -optó por ser sincero-. La verdad es que, en ese momento te veías tan triste que sentí que tenía que hacer algo para calmar esa tristeza -explicó-. Aunque no lo voy a negar, sí eres mi tipo -definitivamente, Ryo desnudo en la ducha de su casa no era ni el momento, ni el lugar para hacer esa confesión. Ryo comenzó a reír ante tal declaración y por poco se cae, provocando que Edo terminara dentro de la ducha con él para evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo-. Si te vas a reír de lo que te digo, entonces no me preguntes cosas a mí -reclamó el de cabello plateado._

_-No me río por eso -explicó Ryo-. ¿Sabes? Sho siempre me decía que entre tú y yo había mucha tensión sexual. Y siendo honesto, la verdad es que tú sí me atraes mucho, aunque nunca pensé en hacer ese tipo de cosas con alguien que no fuera Fubuki._

_Por un momento, ambos permanecieron el silencio, tan sólo mirándose a los ojos. Ryo debía admitir que Edo se veía bastante sensual con el cabello escurriendo agua y la ropa empapada. Por su parte, Edo estaba más que fascinado deleitándose con el torneado cuerpo de Ryo._

_Ryo miró de arriba abajo a Edo, mordiendo su labio con lascivia para tratar de contener sus ganas de lanzarse a besar al chico. Edo comenzaba a sonrojarse ante los gestos del mayor; tenía que admitir que no estaría nada mal tener sexo con Ryo, pero uno de los dos estaba completamente ebrio y era la r_ e _sponsabilidad del otro mantener las cosas en control._

_Sin pensárselo más, Ryo tiró del brazo de Edo y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, demasiado ansioso. Edo no tardó en corresponder el beso con igual deseo y energía. Ryo acariciaba la espalda de Edo sin pena alguna, aunque las molestas prendas dificultaban su trabajo._

_Ryo trató de arrancarle la camisa a Phoenix de manera tan apremiante que el temblor de sus dedos le dificultaba el trabajo. Finalmente, Edo cooperó para deshacerse de su ropa, con la misma prisa. Cuando finalmente arrojaron la húmeda camisa lejos, Ryo siguió con su trabajo de besar a Edo, con la vía libre para comenzar a besar su cuello._

_Edo soltaba ligeros suspiros cada que la boca de Ryo bajaba más sobre su torso. No podía creer las pequeñas descargas de corriente que viajaban por todo su cuerpo cada vez que los labios o la lengua de Ryo entraban en contacto con su piel. Tampoco podía creer el tornado de mariposas que sentía en su estómago al encontrarse en esa impensable situación con el Kaiser Ryo._

_Ryo besaba y mordía el cuello de Edo, deleitándose con el aroma corporal del chico que tanto le gustaba, aunque nunca antes lo hubiese admitido. El alcohol en su organismo le impedía mantenerse en pie y, aunque se estaba sujetando fuertemente a Edo, prefirió arrodillarse en el suelo para continuar con su labor. Por suerte, Edo era muy pequeño y Ryo muy alto._

_Sin pensarlo mucho, Ryo comenzó a lamer uno de los pezones de Edo, mientras jugueteaba con el otro con ayuda de su mano y el agua de la ducha. Edo comenzaba a excitarse demasiado, tanto que esas leves estimulaciones le hacían soltar unos cuantos gemidos de placer. Ryo se puso de pie al escuchar la voz de Edo resonando en el baño. Sentía la necesidad de besar de nuevo la boca del chico._

_Los chicos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, mucho más lascivo que el primero. Ryo continuó jugueteando con el pezón de Edo y aprovechó uno de los gemidos del chico para meter su lengua por completo en su boca._

_Phoenix odiaba perder, así que, apenas sintió la intromisión en su boca, su propia lengua inició una feroz lucha con la de Ryo por mantener el control del beso. Marufuji mordió un poco el labio de Edo, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle dar un respingo; entonces aprovecho para romper con el beso. Se sintió tentado a detenerse por un momento, pues no creía que esto fuera del todo correcto, pero ¡Por Ra! Estaba besando a Edo-Pinches-Phoenix; y eso sí que valía la pena._

_-Estás demasiado excitado ¿no es así? -dijo Ryo acariciando sobre el pantalón la entrepierna de Edo, sintiendo el abultado miembro que era presionado por las prendas-. Eso debe doler. Permíteme ayudar._

_-Ngg... Sólo hazlo -dijo Edo con molestia._

_Ryo tiró del cabello en la nuca de Edo de manera suave, sin la intención de lastimarlo, pero para poder apreciar por completo el sonrojado rostro del chico. Edo estaba completamente avergonzado por la situación. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero el hecho de que fuera Ryo quien se encontraba desabotonando su pantalón lo hacía dos veces más extraño y excitante._

_Ryo desabrochó el pantalón y bajó el bóxer de Edo, lo suficiente como para poder tomar la erección en sus manos y comenzar a masturbarlo. Agradecía a todos los Dioses que se encontraran en la ducha, pues el agua le era de bastante ayuda como lubricante temporal._

_Edo cerró los ojos al sentir la firme mano de Ryo apretar de arriba abajo todo su miembro. Había comenzado a gemir un poco más fuerte y le costaba un poco más de trabajo tratar de regular su respiración. Ryo, por su parte, se deleitaba mirando todas las reacciones en el rostro de Phoenix._

_De pronto, la mano de Ryo se detuvo, provocando que Edo abriera los ojos con molestia, aunque comprendió de inmediato cuando Ryo comenzó a arrodillarse nuevamente._

_-Lo siento. Estoy tan ebrio que no puedo ni mantenerme en pie -dijo Marufuji-. Pero lo podemos solucionar._

_Era cierto que Edo había tenido esta clase de sexo un par de veces, pero la verdad era que Saiou nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo oral. Y los nervios invadían el cuerpo del menor al sentir que Ryo bajaba su pantalón y su bóxer hasta sus tobillos._

_Ryo tomó el miembro de Edo y lo lamió de la base a la punta, provocando un estremecimiento en el de cabello plateado. Luego introdujo solamente la punta en su boca y jugueteó un poco con su lengua._

_Edo trataba de contener sus gemidos, pero eso no era suficiente para Ryo, así que, sin mucha prisa, metió todo el miembro de Edo en su boca y comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo._

_Edo jamás había experimentado algo así, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetar el cabello de Ryo con fuerza mientras éste jugueteaba con su lengua. El menor trataba de contener sus gemidos, pero parecía que entre más luchaba contra ellos, más se esforzaba Ryo en complacerlo._

_Edo estaba poniendo mucha resistencia, pero Ryo necesitaba escuchar los gemidos del chico ya que éstos lo ayudaban a excitarse. Sacó la erección de su boca y procedió a lamer sus testículos, mientras lo masturbaba con la mano y ese fue el fin de la resistencia de Edo._

_La voz de Edo embriagada de placer comenzó a inundar el baño nuevamente y Ryo sintió cómo su miembro crecía cada vez más con cada gemido. Al final, volvió a engullir por completo la erección de Edo, moviendo su cabeza y su lengua cada vez más rápido, a la par que su mano jugueteaba con los testículos de Phoenix._

_-Ryo, para... Yo... Me voy a... -sin más, Edo se vino en la boca de Ryo y de inmediato miró hacia abajo, con una clara disculpa en su mirada. Sin embargo, Ryo le devolvió una mirada lujuriosa mientras se tragaba todo lo que había en su boca, limpiando con el dorso de su mano el hilo de semen que escurría por su labio-. Eso es asqueroso -dijo Edo._

_-Te acostumbras -respondió Ryo giñando un ojo y poniéndose de pie nuevamente-. Edo, yo -dijo mirándolo a los ojos-, ya no aguanto más._

_Edo miró la fuerte erección de Ryo y se sonrojó. Él tampoco le había hecho un oral a nadie nunca, así que no estaba del todo seguro de cómo hacerlo, o de si quería hacerlo._

_-Ryo, yo nunca..._

_-No tienes que hacerlo -aseguró Ryo-. Pero cambio podrías dejarme -Marufuji le susurró al oído de manera sugerente-, ya sabes..._

_Nuevamente Edo se sonrojó con vergüenza. No esperaba llegar a eso con Ryo, pero muy dentro de sí, se encontraba increíblemente deseoso de ser poseído por Ryo._

_-E-Está bien. Pero sé cuidadoso ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Lo prometo -dijo Ryo, besando nuevamente a Edo._

_Edo podía sentir el miembro de Ryo contra su abdomen y junto con el beso y los nervios, sintió cómo se comenzaba a excitar nuevamente. Odiaba la facilidad con la que su cuerpo respondía a los estímulos de Ryo._

_-¿Tienes algún lubricante?_

_-Sólo utiliza el jabón._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Sí. Pero date prisa, antes de que cambie de parecer._

_-De acuerdo. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí._

_Ryo tomó un poco del jabón líquido para cuerpo de la botella que Edo tenía y siguió besándolo mientras dirigía su mano a la entrada del chico. Comenzó a untar un poco de líquido en la superficie, pero Edo se aferró a él con fuerza, temblando ligeramente._

_-Está bien si quieres que pare, Edo._

_-¿Ya que llegamos hasta aquí? Bromeas ¿cierto? -dijo ofendido-. No soy ningún cobarde._

_-Bien, entonces..._

_Ryo tiró de Edo y lo acorraló contra una de las paredes de la ducha, de manera que quedó de espaldas a Ryo. Luego, Marufuji se arrodilló nuevamente separando un poco las nalgas de Edo para poder apreciar el esfínter. Después comenzó a untar el jabón nuevamente por fuera._

_-¿Estás listo?_

_-Nací listo -respondió Phoenix algo temeroso._

_Ryo introdujo uno de sus dedos y Edo dio un ligero respingo, junto con un leve quejido de dolor._

_-Si quieres que pare, sólo dilo -Edo trataba tanto de ocultar su dolor, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza-. Bien._

_Ryo comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo, haciendo movimientos circulares y de inmediato notó que Edo era muy estrecho. Comenzaba a preguntarse si de verdad podría soportar el recibir todo su miembro, pero dejó que Edo decidiera eso. Si de verdad no podía, sabía que Edo se lo diría._

_Una vez que sintió más relajados los músculos del chico, introdujo un segundo dedo lentamente. Nuevamente, los hombros de Edo se tensaron ante el dolor, pero no dijo nada; así que Ryo comenzó a mover ambos dedos, de adentro afuera, en círculos y haciendo pequeñas tijeras._

_De nuevo, el cuerpo de Edo se relajó un poco y Ryo preguntó:_

_-¿Crees poder soportar un tercer dedo?_

_-Lo que no creo poder soportar es mi orgasmo. ¿Por qué no sólo te apresuras y lo haces?_

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -dijo Ryo con diversión, pues nunca creyó que Edo fuera así de impaciente._

_Marufuji se puso de pie nuevamente, untó un poco de jabón alrededor de su miembro y llevó la punta hasta la entrada de Edo._

_-Aquí voy -avisó._

_Comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, esperando a que Edo se acostumbrara poco a poco a la intromisión. El chico soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor, pero Ryo comenzó a masturbarlo para distraerlo._

_Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin Ryo sintió cómo el cuerpo de Edo engullía su miembro por completo y no pudo evitar gemir igualmente._

_-Estoy listo -dijo Edo al cabo de unos segundos._

_Ryo comenzó un lento vaivén, disfrutando por completo al sentir la carne haciendo presión alrededor de su erección. Había decidido comenzar con un movimiento bastante lento para no lastimar al más pequeño, sin embargo, Ryo no podía evitar sentir una profunda desesperación mientras su cuerpo le exigía mucha más energía en sus acciones._

_Un poco frustrado, decidió molestar un poco al vulnerable Edo Phoenix que muy probablemente nunca volvería a ver._

_-Ngg... Edo. Eres muy estrecho -dijo para después morder el lóbulo derecho del chico._

_-C-Cálla... ngg... -debía admitir que Ryo la tenía enorme, pero estaba tan excitado, que apenas y sentía dolor. El mordisco juguetón en su oreja lo distraía aún más._

_Ryo dejó de masturbar a Edo para apoyar la mano en la pared de la ducha y poder sujetar una pierna de Edo para levantarla un poco y así poder penetrarlo mejor. Las prendas inferiores ahora sólo quedaron colgando de uno de los tobillos de Edo._

_Edo gimió al sentir el miembro de Ryo entrando un poco más adentro. Podría volverse loco ante las firmes embestidas que ahora le hacían eco a su voz, con cada choque entre ambos cuerpos._

_Tener un poco más de acceso al cuerpo del chico agregaba un pequeño placer extra al excitado miembro de Ryo, quien mordió un poco el hombro de Edo para mitigar sus propios gemidos. Finalmente, rindiéndose ante el placer, Ryo le imitó y dejó salir su voz sin restricciones, deleitándose con la voz de Edo que por alguna razón lo volvía loco._

_Ryo bajó la pierna de Edo nuevamente y tiró de su cadera para inclinar aún más al chico. Edo apenas y alcanzaba a sujetarse del muro con las palmas de sus manos, pues ahora se encontraba completamente inclinado y a merced del Kaiser._

_Marufuji esperaba que con la renovada posición, los músculos del cuerpo de Edo se relajaran al estar un poco más cómodos. También era justo admitir que le encantaba ver así a Edo, pues nunca esperó que Phoenix confiara tanto en él como para ponerse tanto a su disposición._

_Por su parte, Edo estaba increíblemente avergonzado de encontrarse en esa situación. Se sentía vulgar y sucio al encontrarse a medias en estilo “de perrito”, dejando que Ryo controlara la situación por completo. Pero recordó entonces, que Ryo no había dudado un segundo en tragarse por completo su primera eyaculación, así que quizá el más “sucio” de los dos no era él._

_Ryo comenzó a embestir cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Edo gemía aún más fuerte, pues ahora Ryo lo penetraba tan profundamente que había comenzado a golpear el punto justo detrás de su próstata. Al notar que había alcanzado el punto adecuado, Ryo comenzó a embestir más fuerte y firme que antes._

_Los gemidos de Edo lo excitaban aún más, a punto de llevarlo al límite._

_-Edo, ya no, resisto más -dijo Ryo entre jadeos. Lo sujetaba tan fuerte, que Edo comenzaba a sentir cómo las uñas de Ryo se clavaban en su piel, pero no le importaba._

_-Yo, tampoco -confesó el chico a punto de venirse por segunda ocasión-. Hazlo, dentro..._

_Acelerando un poco el ritmo de las embestidas, finalmente, Ryo se vino dentro de Edo y él, al sentir la viscosa, pero placentera invasión, se vino, salpicando el suelo y la pared. Por suerte, el agua comenzó a llevarse toda la evidencia rápidamente._

_-Lo siento, Edo -dijo Ryo, saliendo de él por fin-. No pude resistirme._

_-Descuida. Yo tampoco -admitió el chico, mirando por fin a Ryo. Ambos comenzaron a besarse nuevamente-. No, espera -interrumpió Edo-. Es tarde y no pretendo seguir gastando así el agua. Además estás ebrio. Puede que mañana ni siquiera te acuerdes de esto._

_-Te encantaría que lo olvidara ¿no es así?_

_-Tal vez..._

_Ryo salió de la ducha y ya se sentía un poco más enfocado como para no caerse hasta llegar a la cama. Edo se tomó un poco más de tiempo en la ducha para lavar todos los rastros de la intromisión de Ryo._

_Al salir del baño, Ryo se encontraba seco, pero seguía desnudo y de pie junto a su cama._

_-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Edo._

_-No me gusta dormir sin ropa._

_-Pues ponte tu bóxer y acuéstate._

_-¡Qué gran idea! -respondió. Edo confirmó que Ryo seguí borracho y recién se daba cuenta de que no había tomado un solo video de las tonterías que había hecho a lo largo de la noche para molestarlo en días venideros. Bueno, ya tendría oportunidad después. O quizá no._

_Ryo se recostó con la cara hacia el centro de la cama, dándole la espalda a Edo. El peli-plata decidió que era mejor ponerse al menos su bóxer si no quería generar un shock en la cabeza de Ryo al día siguiente, así que lo hizo._

_Al costarse junto a él, creyendo que sólo él quedaba despierto, se topó con la mirada penetrante del Kaiser._

_-Edo -lo llamó-. Eres muy guapo ¿lo sabes?_

_-Lo sé -respondió, aunque estaba ligeramente sonrojado-. Tú también -dijo, aunque prefirió reservarse el dato de que, de todas las personas con las que había tenido sexo alguna vez, Ryo era quien más había logrado excitarlo._

_-Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches, Ryo._

_Edo no podía esperar a que llegara la mañana para divertirse de lo lindo con un Kaiser sobrio, desconcertado y de vuelta a su seria y hermética personalidad tan distinta a su versión borracha”._

   Edo fue a abrir la puerta, topándose de frente con un muy molesto Fubuki.

 

   -Te tardaste mucho -dijo como si esperara que Fubuki se hubiese presentado ahí horas antes.

   -¿En dónde está?

   -Dándose una ducha.

   -Tú... -Fubuki entrecerró los ojos. Por primera vez, el siempre alegre, despreocupado, amigo de todos, Tenjoin Fubuki estaba colérico.

   -¿Qué le hiciste? Espero que no te hayas atrevido a tocarle un solo cabello.

   -Pues de hecho, fue él quien me tocó a mí -respondió Edo desafiante. Fubuki caminó dispuesto a plantarle un buen golpe, pero Edo lo detuvo-: Espera. Antes de que te pongas violento, piénsalo por un segundo. Esto que sientes ahora es lo que Ryo ha sentido todo el tiempo desde que está contigo -Fubuki se detuvo en seco, con una mirada de sorpresa-. ¿A caso crees que él no se sentía atraído por otras personas? (yo, por ejemplo). Pero nunca le hizo caso a ni una sola porque creía que lo que tenía contigo era lo más preciado en su vida -Fubuki bajó la mirada.

   -Tienes razón. Tal vez ni siquiera tengo el derecho de estar aquí.

   -¡AJÁ! ¡Ya lo recordé todo! -dijo Ryo saliendo por el pasillo con un dedo acusador apuntando hacia Edo-. ¿Fubuki? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó, cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión de seriedad.

   -¡Ryo! ¡Gracias a Ra! -exclamó Fubuki con alegría, olvidando por completo que estaba siendo maduro por un momento-. Te busqué por todos lados. Toda la noche -dijo mientras corría a abrazar a Ryo-. Al final, tuve que recurrir a Manjoume y sus influencias para averiguar en dónde vivía éste zoquete -dijo, señalando a Edo-. ¡¡Ryo, lo siento mucho!! Yo no sabía que te sentías así. De hecho, yo también te he amado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo porque me asustaban mucho éstas emociones tan intensas que tengo cuando estás conmigo. No sabía cómo hacerles frente y pensé que disimular y seguir con mi cubierta era lo mejor, pero nunca pensé en tus sentimientos y lo siento mucho -Fubuki hablaba tan atropelladamente que Ryo apenas y le entendió lo que decía-. Nunca quiero volver a sentir éste miedo y desesperación. Si puedes perdonarme, hay algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo -Fubuki inhaló con fuerza y dijo-: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

 

   Ryo y Edo lo miraban perplejos. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso, pero al final, el silencio fue roto por la risa de Edo.

 

   -Muy bien. Parece que mi plan funcionó -dijo.

   -¿Qué? -preguntaron los chicos.

   -Así es. Yo esperaba que si Tenjoin sentía un poco la presión, por fin se decidiría a confesarte sus sentimientos. No estaba muy seguro de hacerlo porque parecía que sufrías mucho a su lado, pero parece que ya no será así. Así que supongo que está bien -dijo-. Ahora vayan a vivir felices por siempre en otro lugar que no sea mi departamento.

   -Edo, tienes una mente maquiavélica ¿lo sabías? -comentó Ryo.

   -Gracias -respondió Phoenix-. Ahora largo de aquí -Ryo sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía (sobrio).

   -Sí, vámonos de aquí, Ryo -Fubuki comenzó a tirar de su mano de manera infantil.

   -Buki, ¿por qué no te adelantas? Hay algo que debo decirle a Edo en privado.

   -¡Pero...! -Ryo le dedicó una mirada fría con ojos que decían “agradece que te estoy perdonando y que me iré contigo”-. Está bien -aceptó haciendo un mohín.

 

   Fubuki había salido y dejado la puerta abierta con la esperanza de poder escuchar la conversación, pero Ryo se dio cuenta de su plan.

   Edo vivía en el cuarto piso de un edificio departamental, así que Ryo mandó a Fubuki escaleras abajo y no habló hasta que vio al chico en el patio haciéndole señas. Luego, dio un paso adentro de la casa de Edo.

 

   -Gracias, Edo. Por todo -dijo Ryo.

   -Eres mi único amigo además de Saiou. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti ¿no? -sonrió.

   -Sobre lo de anoche...

   -Considéralo como un pago a mis servicios -dijo giñando un ojo, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Ryo.

   -Bueno, no puedo decir que no lo disfruté -respondió el chico y ésta vez fue turno de Edo de sonrojarse.

   -S-Sí, bueno, ya. Vete de aquí antes de que tu torpe vuelva y te lleve a rastras.

   -No dudes que lo hará -bromeó Ryo.

   -Ya vete -dijo Edo con una sonrisa, temiendo que fuera verdad.

 

   Los chicos se miraron un par de segundos y finalmente intercambiaron un último beso, aunque éste era suave y un poco tierno.

 

   -¡Saiou! -exclamó Edo al separarse de Ryo y notar al nuevo visitante en su puerta.

   -Si quieres regreso después -comentó el hombre.

   -No. Yo ya me iba -dijo Ryo. Por fin podía sonreír con sorna ante la perpleja mirada de Edo. Al salir del departamento, alcanzó a escuchar hablar a Edo.

   -Lo puedo explicar completamente. Esto lo hice solamente para ayudar a un amigo -dijo con algo de pánico.

 

   Era increíble que se la pasara despotricando en contra de Fubuki cuando él había estado haciendo algo más o menos parecido.

   Y, como buen amigo, si la situación lo ameritaba, estaba más que dispuesto a echarle una mano como Edo lo había hecho con él.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer :3
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el resultado.
> 
> La verdad es que Ryo está súper fuera de personaje, pero supongo que podríamos decir que había bebido mucho y que ya no era más como Hell Kaiser porque aprendió su lección a la mala(?). Ok, pésimo pretexto, pero tuve que utilizar éste Ryo para poder escribir Idolshipping y Proshipping cumpliendo lo mejor posible con mi sentido de la moralidad xD  
> E igual, en mi cabeza, Ryo y Edo se hicieron amigos luego de sus experiencias en la otra dimensión :3
> 
> Debo confesar sinceramente que hacía más de seis años que no escribía un lemon y la verdad es que me sigue dando tanta vergüenza como la primera vez. Pero luego de un par de opiniones, perece ser que quedó bastante decente.
> 
> Si algo (demás del OoC) suena muy irreal, bueno, es porque al parecer soy demasiado mojigata y no disfruto de ninguna de las situaciones aquí planteadas (no me gusta el alcohol y definitivamente no voy a clubes nocturnos, ni tampoco bailo xD).
> 
> Nos leemos después :3
> 
> San, fuera.


End file.
